1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of C-clamps having spaced jaws defining a jaw opening, one of which threadedly supports a pressure screw for exerting clamping pressure against a clamped member positioned in the jaw opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
C-clamps are well known as clamping members and generally are formed of forged ferrous materials having opposed spaced jaws, one of which threadably carries a pressure screw. The pressure screw ordinarily has formed at one end thereof a transverse member which may be a cylindrical rod slidable in a transverse cylindrical aperture in the end of the screw. At the opposite end of the screw, a clamping pad is mounted in swivel relationship to a ball joint on the screw end. The screw handle and swivel joint required special machining and consequently were accordingly expensive to manufacture.